Averland
'' '' "Averlanders are not bad for manlings. They're solid in character, stick to their words, and don't put on airs like those nose-in-the-air Reiklanders. And they make the best manling beer in the South! Well, thats not saying much, but you wont choke on it!"'' ::::: '''- Dwarf Merchant The Grand County of Averland 'is one of the original Provinces of the Empire. As with Ostermark,Averland has an economy based mostly on agriculture. Unlike most states in the Empire, Averland contains large stretches of open plain and while this land is not as fertile as those in Ostermark, many less fickle crops can be grown there. Averland has the 'honour' of defending the Black Fire Pass, which leads across the Worlds Edge Mountains from the Dark Lands. This is the clearest pass for thousands of miles and as such, is a popular route for marauding Orcs and Goblins. As a result of years of defending it, the Averlanders are held in high esteem in the art of siege defences. Overview 'The Land Lacking the Great Forest that covers much of the rest of the Empire, Averland is a series of sun-drenched rolling plains running roughly northwest to southeast between the rivers of the Upper Reik, the Aver, and the Blue Reach. To the west lie Wissenland and Nuln, while the plains rise in the east to meet the Black and Worlds Edge Mountain. Within the mountains are the kingdoms of the Dwarfs, which stand between Averland and the Border Princes. Averland is a fertile country, its plains watered by the annual floods of the great rivers that border it. In some years the water crest far higher then usual, flooding many of the cities and towns along the banks. Averlanders see this as a price to play for having abundant crops. In recent years, the Elector Counts of Averland have begun discussion with the Dwarfs of Karak Angazhar in the Black Mountains to construct a series of dikes and levees along the north bank of the Upper Reik to control its waters in flood season. Both Wissenland and the Engineers' Guild of Nuln have protested this. The former because they feel their lands will suffer more, while the engineers' guild claims such work is theirs by right and should go to human regardless. (pg 43) Away from the rivers, the plains rise gently to the geographical centre of the province, where the Old Dwarf Road and Agebeiten road meet the Heideck. The interior of Averland is given over to small villages of tenants that dot the vas fiefs of the rural nobility. In the west and central portions of the province, nobles devote themselves mostly to raising the famous Averland longhorn cattle, leading their herds each eyar to the stockyards of Averhiem and loningbruck for slaughter and export. While some barons, particually near Nuln, have adopted sophisticated airs and consider themselves above actually guiding a herd to market, more conservative and traditional families still consider it a point of honour to personally lead their cattle, showing them off before rivals. Residents of the two towns know to stay out of the local taverns when the cattle lords are in town, as their retainers like nothing better than a good brawl. In the south-central and eastern portions of the country, cattle raising partly give way to viniculture and winemaking, as the country there is more suited to the growing of quality grapes than in most parts of the western Averland. Grapes are either pressed and the wine made on the estates, or the grapes are transported to nearby towns where brokers will sell them to local Wine makers. Famous and infamous Averlander wines includes the ''Grenzstadter ''White, which fetches high prices in Marienburg where it is the fashion, and Longingbruch "Ruby" Wine, which is produced quickly and cheaply and is popular with discerning beggars from Nuln to Carroburg. The Far East is home to traders in gems, minerals, and furs. Many humans mine the foothills of the Black and Worlds Edge Mountains, giving a portion of the take to the local lords in return for rights to work the mine. Few venture too far into the mountains in search of mineral wealth, however, for eventually they would trespass on the claims of the Dwarfs, who have no hesitation about hauling a claim-jumper before a Human court and demanding restitution. The Elector Counts of Averland are anxious to keep the Dwarfs happy, and they have secretly instructed their local vassals to find for the Dwarfs whenever possible. The furs commonly brought down from the mountains are beavers, otters, and the rare blue mink, named for the bluish sheen to its fur. Quality furs fetch high prices in the markets of the big cities, and trappers have to be wary of those who would steal their hard-won gains. 'The People' Averlanders claim thier ancestors arrived in thier province during hte great migration around -1000 IC. Masters of the horsess and chariot warfare, the Brigundians drove out or conquered the existing tribes and made themselves lords of all they surveyed. From their great camps and fort at the site of the future Averheim, The kings of the Brigundians made war against the Humans of the Unberogen, Asoborns, and Merogen tribes and the invading bands of Orcs and Goblins. They developed good relations with the Dwarfs and often provided calvary for thier armies. The Brigundians developed reputation as fierce warriors who liked to strike fast and hard, and they had the respect of even the their bitterest rivals. Indeed, their leader, Siggurd, was given the honour of accompanying Sigmar himself in the final charge at the Battle of Black Fire Pass. While the time and the movment of the people have brought new bloodlines to Averland, the Brigundians traditions are still strong. Thoguh no longer raiding thier neighbors nor riding chariot into battle, Averlanders are steady troops who keep thier cool and do not break easily. Their nobles fight in calvary formmations wielding lances and sword, while the Foot-militias of pikemen and crossbowmen provide support. Despite the lack of central co-ordination from an Elector Count, the local nobility raised several regiments of foot soldiers to fight the Storm of Chaos - Remnants of which are returning to the contested province in fits and starts. The People of Averland are curious folk. Folk wishper the proud bloodline of the Brigundians has curdled somewhat, with time, inbreeding and the looming influence of the Black Mountains. Already considered a little "moon-touched" by most of the Empire, the accession of Elector Count "Mad" Marius Leitdorf caused much amusement at Averland's expense. At their best, Averlanders are open, passionate, and honest about just what their thinking. If a funeral happens to strike them as funny, well, they'll laugh. If someone upsets them, they'll let you know. Known to be generous, especially when entertaining, Averlanders prize those skilled at the art of telling tall stories, something wandering entertainers are very glad of. Dwarfs are also very welcomed in Averland as thier plain talking ways are much admired. At their worst Averlanders are contradictary, flighty, and changeable. Astrology and other such superstitions are very popular in Averland, and merchants will often ditch a deal made in "an unfavoruable hour" or on an "unlucky day." Marius Leitdorf, known for his dark depression and strange rages, was considered typical of the Averland tempermant. Even trollslayers have been heard to say that Averlanders are "a bit odd in the head." Their changeable nature has resulted in many jokes about regiments of Averlanders retreating in the face of fear, something that irritates them to no end - they resent any implication that their martial prowess is any less than that of any other states. Averlanders are also known for their intolerance of lawyers and contracts, as they imply a man might change his mind. Those dealing with Averlanders are constantly irritated with their insistence that everything be done "on honour" - particularly given thier unreliable reputation. Some whisper this "whim of iron" is in fact a cunning bargaining tool of the Averland merchants. 'Elector Count' Currently there is no clear ruler of Averland. Their last legitimate Elector Count, Marius Leitdorf, was killed in 2250 IC and no clear claimant to the title has emerged. The other provinces pointed out that this is typical of Averlanders - where all provinces would have a good, honest, short, sharp war, the Averlanders are insisting on a drawn out game of politics, one-upmanship and devious manoeuvring. The Leitdorfs are relative newcomers to the reins of power - having ousted the ruling Alptraum family and seized power in a brilliant if unconventional coup. This grab for power seems as if it will be short-lived however - as the deceased Elector Count's siblings and relatives fight one another, the Alptraums are quietly buliding money and influence once more. To complicate matters, the favours of the nobililty seem to change with each phase of the moon - sometimes they seem to prefer one claimant, at other times, a different one. No one pretender to the title can count on support against their rivals - a situation some scholars believe to be to the benefit of the wealthy nobility of Averland, for whilst the Electoral business is carried out in a dead man's name, no new taxes, levies, or trials can take place. Indeed, many merchants have cause to celebrate this temporary reprieve from Electoral demands, and are in no hurry to see "normality" restored. Averlanders have a strange, almost "sing-song" element to their speech. They tend to soften harsh words and elongate vowels. Many artists and young nobles with pretensions to poety imitate an Averlander accent, in a belief that all great geniuses are touched by madness. Places of Importance 'Averheim ' Site of the main camp of the Brigundinas, Averheim has been the chief city of the land between the Aver and the Reik since before Sigmar was born. It sits on a bluff above the Aver, and so is immune from its ocasional high floods. At the highest point of the city, at the end of the road leading from Pfungzig and Heideck, the fortress of the Elector Count sits behind powerful walls from which its towers command a view for miles around. Siggurd himself reputedly began the fortress called the "Averburg" after Sigmar made hm a Count of his new Empire. He wanted a symbol so powerful and intimidating that no one, neither rebel nor invader, would ever challenge his rule, and through him, Sigmar. Naturally, the castle has been rebuilt, added to, and repaired several times, so the truth is hard to tell. Scholars believe it certainly dates to the early first millennium, but cannot be sure until they examine the foundation, which would mean entering the crypts of the Elector Counts. Their requests have been regualrly denied without explanation. Some wonder if, rather then out of a sense of propriety and privacy, it is perhaps becasue the rumours of Siggurd's shield, spear, and chariot, purported to be magical artefacts of great power, are buried in the crypt with him. If so, the Elector Counts would not be anxious to let others know they posses such powerful weapons. Averheim is also famous for its stockyards, where the great cattle drives end in the heat and stink of an Averlander summer. For several days the streets are filled with cattle being brought to market and retainers of the cattle lords eager to spend their pay. The Averheim watch often hires more help during this time to keep at least some control over the "celebration." The stockyards are near the docks where the slaughterhouses are located, so the cut meat can be salted, cured and loaded onto barges for easy transportation. Recently, a cabal of merchants has begun experimenting with ice brought from the mountains and kept magically cool, to keep the meat fresh during transportation. The Salter's Guild of Averheim has threatened violence if the experiment continues. A famous monument in the city is the Pillar of Skulls, marking the high point of Gorbad Ironclaw's army's effort in Averland in the 18th Century. Although the Averburg itself has never fallen, the city was penetrated and Gorbad's forces made it as far as the Plenzerplatz, the city's main square. There, the Grand Count and his personal bodyguards along with the remaining soldiers of Averland set upon them. Slaughtered by the hundreds, Gorbad's army was forced to move on, and the Elector Counts ordered a monument built from the skulls of the dead Orcs. To this day, it is said that blood drips from the eye socket of some of the skulls on the Night of Mystery. In present times control of Averheim has not been a clean-cut affair. While the family of Marius Leitdorf nominally owns and administers the land and legalities of Averheim, their constant infighting has allowed several rival factions to gain power within the city. Many noble families, most notably the Altraums, have garnered influence with local guilds and merchants. Gossips in the street whisper of criminal connection, and of bribery and coercion. Certainly the local temple of Sigmar has recieved some hefty donations recently, judging from the latest round of building and decoration. Thieves have become more brazen of late. Whilst the city watch continues to keep the peace "in the name of the Count," they lack leadership and funds to deal with large gangs that have started to rear their heads. No one can say for sure if these groups are the result of political manoeuvring on the part of the nobility, or just speak of a lack of orders. Most believe that rulership of Averheim is the key to the title of Elector Counts. With such a prize to offer, it can only be a matter of time before shimmering undercurrents of violence boils over, bringing blood on the streets. 'Heideck ' Built as a way station on the Old Dwarf Road at the height of the Dwarf Empire, Heideck was in ruins when Humans first occupied the area in the first millenium. It has since become an important crossroad for traffic from the Upper Reik via Agbeiten and from Black Fire Pass to Averheim and vice versa. A solid, if dull place, it has a cattle market for those who do not want ot go all the way to Averheim. Scholars come to Heideck to examine the remaining Dwarf ruins, and treasure seekers often visit to find the way into lost Dwarf catacombs, reportedly sealed long ago and filled with riches. Whether these catacombs exist, the Heideckers make a fair bit of coin selling "authentic" maps to credulous visitors. Like Averheim, control of Heideck is contested by several elements. Local politicians and bailiffs work to realise the greater schemes of nobles, merchants and idealist and radicals. Some believe that Heideck will sell its support in return for a Charter of Independence, whilst others think the town will remain loyal to the Leitdorf family. Only time will tell..... 'Grenzstadt' Also ruled by a representative of the Elector Count, the fortress-town of Grenzstadt guards the western end of the Black Fire Pass, and the Old Dwarf Road passes through it. Grenzstadt is a centre of the fur, gem, and metal trade, with a large guild market and warehouses within its walls. Not surprisingly, the town has a relatively large Dwarf population, perhaps ten percent in total. They act as trading agents for their clans and provide high quality services for those who can afford their prices. Tavern gossips also says they keep watch on local activities, looking for those who plunder Dwarf property and try to smuggle it to the Empire. These same wags also claim this explains the recent disappearance of several miners who bragged of a "big new strike" in the hills. 'Streissen' If the spirit of revolution has taken hold among the usually traditional Averlanders, it is in the town of Streissen. A town with a small university and medical school, Streissen has always been ready to take in new ideas from elsewhere, such that Averlanders often refer to someone from Streissen as "not quite right in the head." Thus it was that over the course of the last century and under the influence of the new political ideas from Nuln, Streissen's rulers managed events to force the Elector Countess, a young Ludmilla Alptraum, to grant Streissen a town charter, granting rights - inlcuding rights to elect its own ruler - and freeing it from many duties and taxes to the crown of Averheim. For decades, the people of Streissen looked optimistcally toward a bright future, but then, in 2509, riots broke out when crop diseases produced a shortage of food. The Authorites, who had neglected building anything more than a minimal watch, were helpless when agitators took control of the mob and delcare commune. The Town council appealed to a now elderly Grand Countess Ludmilla for troops to suppress the revolution, but she would do so only if the councillors agreed to return the town's charter and give up all its hard-won privileges. In desperation, they did so, and Ludmilla's forces restored order in a blood bath that has made "Streissen" a byword for "atrocity" to this day. Settlements Chart ' ' Sources *''Warhammer Armies: The Empire ''(8th Edition) *''Sigmar's Heirs ''(Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, 2nd Edition), pp. 43 - 46 Category:The Empire Category:A Category:States of the Empire